


Praise

by Dreizehn



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Cardia ask Lupin to help her learn how to pick locks





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> I did my best! Merry Christmas!

Cardia stared at the keyhole of one of the doors in the mansion and hummed. Lupin had taught her many things over the past couple of days, but one of the things he had yet to show her that she was curious about had been the process of picking locks.

She had no intention of becoming a thief, but she felt like picking locks was an ability she needed to learn. She could not always rely on her poison, so if push came to shove she wanted to be able to save herself.

While she sat and pondered, someone approached her and called her name curiously. Cardia turned around and looked to see Lupin gazing at her.

“Oh Lupin…” She was surprised by his sudden appearance, but it was exactly what she had needed.

“Something on your mind?” He questioned. 

Cardia nodded her head then looked back at the keyhole. Lupin was dressed casually, and he didn't look as though he was going anywhere any time soon, yet she felt a little hesitant to take up his time. When everyone had asked her who she wanted to train her earlier in the day, she wasn't sure who she wanted, so she had said she would simply review the things she had learned. But now, the need to learn about lock picking had struck her.

“Cardia?” Lupin called again, drawing her from her thoughts.

Cardia shook her head. Everyone had been determined to help her, so she should have gladly accepted the help without hesitation. She was sure that Lupin would probably be more mad at her for holding back what she wanted anyway, so with newfound determination, she looked at him and said, “Could you teach me how to pick locks?”

The request raised an eyebrow, but soon enough Lupin's expression shifted, and he grinned at her almost mischievously. “Oh… so you're finally ready to embrace the path of a thief, Cardia.”

She looked at him unamused and shook her head. She wondered if he was ever going to drop that. “No, I have no interest in that,” Cardia said. She was slightly irked by the fact that she kept having to repeat it.

Lupin pouted in response to her words but recovered and looked at her curiously. “So then what's your reason for wanting to learn that?”

Cardia looked down. “There are people that want to capture me, so if I ever got captured… I want to be able to escape on my own. I know I can count on you guys, but I need to be able to look after myself as much as possible.” Confessing all of it made her feel more determined, and she proceeded to look at him pleadingly.

Averting his eyes, Lupin scratched his cheek. “Okay okay, I'll teach you,” he finally said.

Cardia's expression brightened and she smiled faintly; Lupin had agreed to teach her! She wasn't sure why such a small thing made her feel so giddy, but she was filled with joy now that she knew the training session would happen. “Thank you Lupin!”

She watched and waited as Lupin looked around them before his eyes landed back on her. “Ah but first… we should practice this on a different door.”

For a moment Cardia stared at him in confusion, but it soon dawned on her that if Lupin hadn't said anything, she would have been risking possibly breaking the locks on one of Saint Germain’s guest rooms. Something like that would have made her feel very bad at the end of the day.

With that in mind, the two made their way towards Lupin's room. Cardia had pointed out that she wasn't too thrilled about the possibility of breaking his lock as well, but Lupin had simply responded to her by saying that even if she did, it wouldn't be so bad. He explained that he didn't have to worry about anyone barging into his room other than Impey, so even if the lock was broken, there wasn't anything for him to worry about.

After she heard his explanation Cardia nodded her head. “I… I see,” she mumbled.

Lupin smiled then handed her two pins. “I'll be here to help you every step of the way,” he assured her. His words brought a smile to her face, and Cardia decided she would do her best to make him proud.

They sat on the floor together as Lupin started to explain to her the method behind lock picking. It didn't sound overly complicated, but she also didn't think she could get it on her first try. She tried it herself for a bit before frowning and letting out a groan in frustration. Lupin then decided to do it himself and show her by example, and she watched and peered into the lock as he did it, though she couldn't really see into the dark hole.

Lupin looked at her after unlocking the door, and Cardia simply stared at him with a furrowed brow. Watching didn't help her understand, and she still was unsure exactly what she was supposed to do. Lupin scratched his head and looked away from her, then he walked into his room to lock the door back and returned and seated himself behind her.

Blinking, Cardia looked at him in confusion. “Lupin?” She questioned curiously.

Instead of answering, he brought his arms around her and encased his hand over hers. Cardia wasn't sure what he was doing, but she did know it was dangerous. If her hair shifted and he brushed against her skin things could end badly, and she wasn't sure what she would do if she accidentally hurt Lupin.

Fortunately, Cardia started to understand Lupin's goals when he held the pin they were using earlier in her hands, and he proceeded to start working on picking the lock. She felt like she was the one doing it when in reality Lupin was simply controlling her hands, yet somehow she felt like this odd method was helping her understand just how it worked.

When the door clicked open Lupin looked at her with hope in his eyes. “Understand now?”

Cardia stared at her gloved hands long and hard before she eventually nodded her head. “I think I might understand it now,” she replied.

Lupin separated from her and relocked the door, then he sat at the side and watched as Cardia attempted to unlock the door with renewed determination.

After a few more failed attempts, Cardia finally heard the sound of a click. Her eyes widened and she twisted the door knob and was surprised to see that she had really succeeded. Cardia turned to Lupin and smiled happily. “Lupin, I did it! I really did it!” Cardia cheered joyfully. 

A fond smile went across Lupin's face and she felt him rest his hand on top of her hair and softly pat her head. “Good job, Cardia.”

The action made her feel warm and giddy and she closed her eyes happily. Lupin had _praised_ her, and for some reason that fact made her feel good in a way she had never felt before.


End file.
